The exhaust lines of vehicles equipped with heat engines typically comprise catalytic purification members, for example making it possible to convert NOx, CO and hydrocarbons into N2, CO2 and H2O. Such members are only effective when the catalytic material is at a minimum temperature.
WO2016/066551 describes a purification device in which a heater is mounted across from the upstream face of a catalyst. The heater comprises a heating wire, fixed by pins pushed into the channels of the catalyst.
Such fastening is delicate to perform at a fast pace.
Furthermore, such a system restricts the choice of the catalyst to be integrated (type of substrate, impregnation, etc.).
In this context, the invention aims to propose a heater for an exhaust gas purification device of a vehicle that is easier to manipulate, in particular easier to assemble on an exhaust gas purification device. Other aims are for the heater to be standardized and transported easily and compactly, without risk of deterioration, for it to be able to be integrated easily on any type of existing exhaust gas purification device, for it to have a very limited impact on the bulk of the exhaust line, for it to be able to be made using an automated method, and for it to allow optimal and rapid heating of the purification device.